Kyrbej: Manda yaim
by Torli
Summary: Yuuzhan Vong War - an Oral History from the Mandalorian Point of View


Disclaimer: Don´t own Star Wars universe nor the concept of Mandalorians as shown here.

Author´s Note/Warning: This little piece was inspired by March of Cambreadth. (Note that I hate songfics...)

* * *

_The war was coming to our world. _This time, it was not us, coming away to fight in another war for money. This time, it was _personal._ Vongese decided to repay our "services" through coming to our world and kill us all. Stupid shabuire. It is impossible to kill us out. Mandos don´t do one world. There is our system and many more enclaves across the galaxy. If they manage to wipe out our planet clean of us, then they will someday meet some extremely pissed off vode. We don´t do small and we certainly do have long memory and even longer fuse if necessary.

Part of my aliit decided to do ba'slan shev'la. That´s their right. And I´m even grateful for that little decision of theirs. My riduur got killed on some distant world by Vongese, when the fact that Mand´alor was pulling their collective legs got out. I was not exactly happy about that, but he definitely got his share of fight in before they massacred them if I knew the group with which my husband fought. That´s another part of us – we generally don´t let ourselves be captured if there is quite a high probability that our throats will be cut open to sate some fucking gods thirst for fun. And it serves as quite a good motivator for me – not that I need any additional ones. I got three kids on the planet when the news reached me. I sent the youngest one with the rest of my clan into hiding. Both older children had already gone through their verd´goten, so the final decision was theirs. Both opted to stay on Manda´yaim with me and rest of our clan. But both had moved on elsewhere – Verbur decided to fight in space, Ora went to join some of her friends on the other side of the planet. This was OK with me – smaller chance that all of us will be killed if those bastards get lucky and land some blow against our farm.

The beginning of the battle for our planet was worst. We were crammed into the bunker under our farm, which was chosen for its extensive networks of tunnels to serve as a staging point. The signal was rerouted so often that it was fuzzy at best, but it still allowed us to observe what was happening in near space. The battle was fought as expected – our outer and inner planetary defences were holding themselves for a long time. But even Mando fighters make mistakes and need to refuel from time to time. And so Crab Boys managed to get through after time – quite a long time, to be precise. But when they got in, they started planetary bombardment, hut´uune. Mandos don´t like planetary bombardments, unless necessary. We tend to get close and fight with honour – if you can´t kill your opponent with your own skills, it is shab´la bloody bad. And those loosers obviously had shitted their pants in advance, because they knew at whom they were going.

We fought. We fought long and hard – like Mandos do. It was brutal – we have ruthlessly fought for days, fully capitalizing on our advantages – knowledge of terrain and tunnels. Every single thing which was possible to use against them was used. Any weak patrols were immediately ambushed and killed – we were like ghosts, appearing from the darkness or from the wilderness of our planet, killing and maiming them at every possible place and then returning back into the wilderness. Mandos don´t like invaders. And we definitely hate their scaly, scarred hides.

And then, the news that they were going against Keldabe came. It was not important – we are nomads and our capital is where Mand´alor is. But Fett had decided to fight them and called for those who were willing to accompany him to Bralsin. It was terrible place to stage a battle – poor defensible conditions, to say the least. Yet it was the place Fett had chosen to make one of our stands against Vongese. And stand we made. It took quite a long time, but we drove them back. Short time after, Scaly Hides chickened out

The galaxy did learn that we were able to drive Vongs away and was awed. And that was it – we were left alone. To count and bury our dead ones, to rebuild. And we did that – and fought on many other worlds to kick Crab Arses in the posterior even more.

It simply doesn´t do to anger Mandalorains.

* * *

_Author´s note: So, what do you think? Is it worth continuing?_


End file.
